Discovering the Depths- I
by InsanityWings
Summary: *Ahem* Hello, fellow fanfiction writers (and readers)! This is my first fanfiction, but please read it anyway. Please? Pretty please? But if you do read it then please review! This only the first part, so enjoy! Thanx, all! Peace, out.


> **Discovering the Depths**
> 
> **The Seven**
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> This is an alternate universe story. It takes place instead of the normal HP universe. I have change quite a few people for the sake of my plot. Like for instance, the defense against the Dark Arts class is taught by a Professor Deepin. This story still involves The Dark Lord. I just have a different way of introducing him.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me.
> 
> Read and enjoy.
> 
> * * *

Abby sighed as she leaned against the window in the train's compartment. For some reason, she was the only one in this compartment on the train. Not that she minded. She was on here way to Hogwarts to study to be a witch. She wasn't interested, though, in magic she was going to learn there as she was in magical animals, which she felt studying was her destiny. Her thoughts turned to all that she needed to study.

_Let's see...there's unicorns, pegasus, dragons, trolls, ogres, wolfwings, catwings, serpents, phoenixes, centaurs, mer-people, skylighters, and of course, dementors. Plus all of the other small creatures. Gotta study them all. Whoo._

After a while, the food tray went by. Abby got a box of chocolate frogs which she stuffed in her bag, and and a strawberry cupcake which she quickly ate. Her pet and traveling companion, Xolfina, lay curled up on the seat beside her. Abby decided to take her example and get some sleep. As she closed her violet eyes and drifted off to sleeps, she thought of the emerald fields back home, and smiled.

> "Abby! Abby!" a mournful voice cried out. It sounded like liquid silver running through her ears. She realized she was laying down in a field of sparkling green grass and her own blood and was surrounded by mutated dementors, sucking life from her. The voice had come from Neo, a unicorn friend of hers.
> 
> One of the mutant dementors opened its mouth, what mouth it had, and from it erupted a blast of magical light. Neo jumped in front of it to keep it from killing her, but was incinerated in the process. All of his body was destroyed except for a shining blue orb which landed on her chest, instantly healing her before destroying the dementors.
> 
> "NEOOOOOO!" she yelled but it was no use. She was alone.

"We'll be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." The voice rang throughout the train. Abby shook herself awake and made herself forget the dream.Quickly, she took off her black jacket and changed into her shimmering black robe, which was more like a jumpsuit than a robe. You could tell it was custom made, as it had the bottom part split and sewn to make pant legs. It was made out of black material, but seemed to have dark blue threads woven in to it, that made the robe shimmer, and it had silver buckles in the front.

Abby tucked a pendant that was around her neck underneath the robe. The pendant was a golf ball sized crystal blue orb that seemed to glow and pulse with magic in the dimly lit train, suspended on a thin golden chain around her neck.

Abby brushed back her black bangs and picked up Xolfina, before standing up as the train pulled to a halt. Despite what the conductor had said, she picked up a dark blue backpack, and looked in it. There was a wand that was made of three twisted wires, a leather leash, a ring of keys, and a pouch of money. She put Xolfina in the bag, and, despite her protests, zipped it shut before putting it on her back.

Abby got off the train with the rest of the passengers. Her deep violet eyes took in everything around her, finally settling on a large form yelling, "Firs' years! Firs' years!" She calmly walked over. The large figure introduced himself as Hagrid, and after everyone had gathered, led them down a dark path. As everyone walked down the dark path, she was the only one besides Hagrid who didn't stumble or trip. This got a few glances, but for the most part she was ignored.

The first years arrived at the lake beside the castle, with a few "Oooooh's" and "Ahhhhhhh's." Abby stared at the huge castle as if she was trying to see through it's walls, then nodded. While she had been doing this everyone else has gotten on the boats at the edge of the lake, so she was the last one to board a boat. There was the only one other person on the boat besides Abby, a girl with brown-hair pulled back in a ponytail. The girl quickly introduced herself as Selene Moon as the boats set across the lake..

"I'm so thrilled to be going here! I've been looking forward to this all my life since my brother went! It's gonna be so much fun!" Selene turned her bright gaze on Abby. "What's your name?"

"I'm Abyss Firetail. Call me Abby, please." She said to Selene.

"Hey, what's in the bag? You're supposed to leave your luggage on the train."

"It's got some stuff of mine that I always keep with me. Like my pet, Xolfina. She's a sweety. Wanna see her?" Abby's fathomless eyes showed a spark of mischief. Selene nodded. Abby unzipped her bag and Xolfina jumped out. Selene gasped.

Xolfina was a small furry dog with reddish-black fur. What set her apart, though, was her jet black wings that were currently folded at her sides.

"About time you let me out! It's so stuffy in there," Xolfina scolded. Suddenly she was distracted. "Hey who's your friend?" Xolfina's tail had begun wagging furiously. "Glad to meet ya! I'm Xol!"

"Uh...I'm Selene...you're awfully weird, ya know?" Selene said, more curious and shocked than anything.

"So everyone keeps telling me. What the! Hey! Don't hmph thrth prmn!" Xolfina's next shouts were muffled, as Abby had grabbed Xolfina and stuck her back in her backpack when the boats pulled under the castle. Selene and Abby got out of the boat and followed everyone else into the Great Hall. She was unshaken by the ghosts as they streamed through the wall, but Selene screamed and tried to run before Abby grabbed her and held her back.

The first years lined up in front of the other students. A stool was set up with a hat on it. Abby watched the other students get sorted. When it was her turn she walked forward and put the hat on.

Harry Potter stirred uncomfortably in his seat. Abyss Firetail, a girl with shoulder length black hair that was in thick locks, had been up there for almost five minutes now. He wondered if she was going to get sent back where she came from. She seemed unworried, though. Finally, the Sorting Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" and she went down to the Gryffindor table.

Abby sat down. Selene had yet to go so she was still in line. Finally "Moon, Selene" was called and she was announced a Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat finished up with who was left in line to be sorted, and the feast began with delicious food appearing on the table.

* * *

We interrupt this fanfiction for a brief and pointless list of all of the first years chosen to be a Gryffindor

Brown, Lavender

Finnigan, Seamus

Firetail, Abyss

Granger, Hermione

Longbottom, Neville

Moon, Selene

Potter, Harry

Samuel, David

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ron

Thank you for stickin' with me this far

* * *

It passed uneventfully for them, as they chatted about what they wanted to study.

"I like transfiguration. It seems really cool. I wanna be the best witch ever! How about you?" Selene was chattering away about all she wanted to learn.

"Magical animals. I'm studying them." Abby answered.

"Cool, like dragons and stuff?" Selene asked.

Abby nodded, and then grabbed two muffins off of the table which she stuck in her backpack. Selene could hear Xolfina eating them. Suddenly she realized that Abby had eaten no meat. The food disappeared off the table and dessert appeared. Abby dug into ice cream, while Selene stuffed her self with cake, forgetting all about Abby apparently being a vegetarian. They finished up dessert, and listened to Dumbledore's speech, and sang the school song. Selene chose "Amazing Grace" to sing to, but Abby sang to a slow mournful song, singing with a crystal clear voice..

"What was that song? It seemed so sad. You've got a good voice, though." Selene asked once they had finished singing.

"'Neo Glow Fading,'" was all that Abby said before the houses were sent off to bed. They left to their room, following Percy the prefect. After dodging Peeves, the Gryffindors went to the portrait of the Fat Lady and climbed into the common room. The girls walked up the girl's staircase to their dorms and were pleased to discover their beds were tall, comfortable, and that Abby's and Selene's were right next to each other's. There was a total of four scarlet beds in this particular room for the first years. The other students had gone to separate rooms next to the room the first years were in.

Their trunks were already there at the foot of each bed, so Abby pulled out the ring of keys from her backpack and started trying to unlock her chest, which was a deep red colour and had a herd of unicorns carved on it. Xolfina crawled out of the backpack and started yelling at Abby again, to the other girls' amazement.

"'Bout time! You know how stuffy it is in there? I thought I was gonna suffocate!" she yelled at Abby.

"Sorry," Abby said, not really paying attention. She was busy trying to unlock her trunk. _Click._ The trunk swung open. As the other girls gaped at Xolfina, Selene peered inside Abby's chest. There was a bunch of books on magical animals, the other required books, and a dairy on one side. The other side had the cauldron, a set of scales, a telescope, parchment and a quill, blue and silver ink, her potion ingredients, a black ebony wand, and a music box.

Abby pulled the ebony wand out. It was 11 inches long and had a single feather in its core. She waved it above her bed turning the red bed sheets a silvery blue.

"Much better." Everyone was staring at her. "What? You want me to change your's too? Oh, for you all who don't know, I'm Abby. Who are you all?"

"I'm Lavender." said a shy looking girl, having finally stopped staring at Xolfina.

"I'm Hermione! You know, you're not supposed to use magic outside of class! You could get in serious trouble!" a girl with brown-hair started lecturing her.

"Glad to meet you too, Hermione." Abby said wryly. She pulled Xolfina out from under the bed where she had crawled. "This is Xolfina, my Wolfwing."

"A wolfwing! Those are super-rare! I can't believe you've actually got one for a pet! Where did you get it? I hope you didn't get illegally!" Hermione, of course.

"No, she's mine. Got an attitude, though."

"I do not!" Xolfina yelled. She jumped from Abby's arms and landed on the now blue and silver bed, her nose high in the air. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

"G'night! You know, I think I'll do the same. Night everyone!" Abby hung her backpack on the wall above her bed, locked her chest again, and laid down on her bed and was instantly asleep, still in her robe.

> "Abby! Hahahahaha! Stop tickling me!" Heli pushed Abby away.
> 
> "Tag, you're it!" Yelled Abby, trying to hold back laughter. Heli ran at her but Abby darted away, quick as a rabbit. No offense to Jeremy, of course. She darted towards the woods only to turn around as she heard Heli scream in pain and terror.

Selene watched in amusement as Abby snored lightly, spread out all over the bed. It was almost time for her to get up. Suddenly, Abby rolled over. It was like someone had folded her in half. Now her arms and legs were all hanging off one side of the bed. She very slowly started sliding until--THUMP. Abby landed on the floor, still asleep.

Abby opened her eyes, yawned, and then stretched. She stood up, only to find Selene laughing her head off.

"What? I always do that! Stop laughing! Gah!" Abby stomped out of the room, furious at Selene. A few minutes later she reappeared though, smirking.

"I forgot my stuff's in here."

"Hahahah! Yeah...haha...you would....heh heh heh....ahem. Sorry," Selene finally managed to stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione had just woken up. "You know we've got a full day of studying ahead of us. You shouldn't be playing around."

"You know, a little fun never hurts, Hermione." Selene threw a pillow at Hermione as she said this. This of course started a pillow fight with Lavender joining in once she woke up.

"Ahem." Stacy, a sixth year student who was also in the Gryffindor dormitory was standing in the door way with her hands on her hips. The other girls all stopped fighting and grinned at her. All of them were holding a pillow, and they all had feathers stuck in their hair.

"Get dressed and go to class! I don't want to see anymore of this nonsense!" She yelled at them.

Abby grinned and grabbed another robe/jumpsuit, and put it on, making sure her pendant was hidden the whole time. The robe she had on now was a deep midnight blue colour with silver highlights. She put on a pair of blue sneakers, and tried to brush her hair. She soon gave up on that.

Abby grabbed all of the books she would need and stuffed them in her backpack. She checked to make sure no one was looking and pulled the twisted wand out of her backpack, and stuck that in the trunk. She also took the leather leash out of the backpack and snapped it onto Xolfina's collar after she had crawled out from under the bed.

Abby and Xolfina joined Selene, Hermione, and Lavender in the common room. They all had been waiting for her.

"Sorry it took me so long. Let's go." And they were off. Finding the classrooms was a real adventure. Hogwarts was practically a maze full of unexpected turns. After wandering hopelessly around for a while while getting stared at (because of Xolfina) they finally stopped outside of what they found was their first class, the History of Magic. Ron, David (an other Gryffindor boy), and Harry were outside, trying to open the door. Harry stopped pushing on the door and stepped back to let Ron give it a shot.

Ron grabbed onto the doorknob, and, bracing himself with one foot against the door, leaned back and pulled with all his might. Suddenly, the door opened from the inside and Ron flew backwards landing roughly on his rear. Everyone that had been crowded around laughed their heads off. Abby grinned at Ron, who was beet red, making him blush even harder.

Finally, after Ron had stood up and dusted himself off, the group filed inside. After a boring lesson taught be a ghost, they all trouped down to Double Potions, which Professor Snape was teaching. After being yelled at for being in a 'gang,' and getting yelled at for having an illegal pet (Abby set him straight: "Xolfina is a registered Wolfwing. I've got a copy of her papers right here if you want to see them.") Then he rounded on Harry.

"Potter, consider this an early pop quiz. What is a skylighter's blood called?" he snapped.

After a few moments Harry answered. "I don't know, sir."

"Ah, you didn't read your books, I see. Ten points off for Gryffindor! And what about you, Firetail, Miss Princess? Does being the heir to a magical country make one less smart?" Snape grinned wickedly at Abby. Little whispers broke out in the room at finding out that the quiet girl with the funny robes was a princess.

"Skylighter's blood is called Mamasdale, which is known to be a cure for warts when mixed with Nikko paste, sir. It is also against the Code of Wizardry to single out students to answer questions that don't relate to that days lesson." Abby ignored the attention she was getting from the class and her friends. As she sat back in her chair Selene passed her a note.

You're a princess?

She wrote back:

Tell you later.

Snape was a little shocked at finding someone who could answer his questions and set him straight. This of course made Abby someone he didn't like very much. Even Hermione, the local know-it-all, didn't do that. Finally he recovered and began lecturing them. Abby and Hermione both pulled out parchment and began to copy down what he said, but they were the only ones who did so. Snape didn't even notice.

Finally, it was lunch time. Once again everyone's plates were stacked with food, and once again, Abby touched nothing with meat in it. Suddenly Fred Weasley leaned across the Gryffindor table and whispered something in her ear. She blushed a little, then grinned and nodded her head.

Abby stood up on her chair and whistled loudly to get everyone quiet,

"May I have your attention, please?" She paused. "Thank you!" She sat down to thunderous applause and laughter. Selene stared at her and Fred and George Weasley, the twins, cheered.

"What was that?!?" yelled Hermione in her ear.

"An answer to a dare by the Weasley twins. They also told me something they had heard Ron say, though I bet they were lying."

"What'd they say?"

"Tell you after lights out."

"Okay. Will you tell me about the princess thing then, too?" Selene was obviously curious.

"Sure." The girls finished up lunch and left for their next class, Charms. Professor Flitwick, the short little teacher, squeaked and fell over when he read Abby's name on the roll call, and did the same for Harry. In that class they just learned the basics of charms.

Next was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She lectured them right off the bat and turned her desk into a cow and back again. She then passed out matches that you had to turn into needles. Hermione did by far the best, But Selene, Lavender, and Abby's matches had all turned metal. This got lots of praise and extra points for Gryffindor which replaced the point Snape had taken off. McGonagall still assigned loads of homework, though.

Finally it was dinnertime and everyone went back in to the Great Hall to eat. Once again Abby stood up and yelled loudly, "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I have an announcement. Dinner today will be held in here right now. Thank you."

After dinner the houses headed back to their rooms. They all chatted in the common room until lights out was announced and they all went to their separate dorm rooms. The first year girls all crowded on Abby's bed, though, and all shared stories of their families.

"I'm from a Muggle family. Both of my parents are dentists, and it scared them to death when they found out I was a witch, but thank goodness they're understanding. Apparently my mom's cousin was a witch, so mom took me to her, her helped me get my stuff and study. I think My dad's still in shock, though." Hermione didn't seem at all ashamed that she came from a Muggle family.

"I've got a sister that came here when she was my age. She said this place was the best. Our parents are both half and half, so I guess that makes me half Muggle. I don't care, though, this place is the best." Selene seemed thrilled just to be there.

"I'm from an old wizarding family. I've got four brothers and sisters that all came here, so I know all about the magic stuff. What mystifies me are the Muggles. They can be strange." Lavender seemed confused by Muggles.

All the girls looked expectantly at Abby. She sighed and said, "I'm the princess of Klystah, a magical country. My parents wanted me to come here so I can magic that'll help me run the country whenever I'm Queen. I've got a little brother who loves to play with wolfs. He's actually a tame werewolf, himself. Rather small one though. I'm mainly interested in magical animals, like unicorns. I'm the Pea-- the people's negotiator." _Whoo that was a close one. Almost let then know what I am. _"I gotta keep the people from fighting." _Which is the truth in a away. _"Interesting job. Did you know some people try to kill each other over worms?" This got some laughter from the other girls. She also told them since she came from another country, she didn't know Quidditch, had never flown a broom (though she mentioned flying on wolfwings), and had never mixed a potion.

"Also, since I'm a princess, I can wear those special robes. Those are kind of like my uniform from back home. And Xolfina's my assistant and consultant, also confidant. She's allowed to stay with me because of that." Just then, Stacy burst through the door yelling that some people were trying to sleep. The girls grinned at each other and went to their beds.

The weeks seemed to fly by. All the subjects everyone was studying kept them busy, with Harry and Abby even more busy because they were both on the Quidditch team. That was a surprise in itself, because it had happened after they had broken the rules.

> **The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had lined up to take their first flying lesson. It stopped rather suddenly when, before the lesson had even begun, Neville had tripped over his own broom, landing on his head and rendering himself unconscious. McGonagall had taken him to the hospital wing. She hadn't been gone five minutes when Malfoy had flown up in the air on his broom to stick Neville's remembrall in a tree. Harry had flown after him, and Abby, feeling that she needed to do something, followed suit.**
> 
> **When she got up there, Harry had just tried to knock Malfoy off his broom, narrowly missing.**
> 
> **"Draco, you better give us Neville's remembrall back, or else!" Abby yelled at him.**
> 
> **"Or else what?" Malfoy sneered.**
> 
> **"This!" And with that Abby pulled three stones from her robe and had flung them at Malfoy. They were traveling so fast he didn't have time to dodge them. Two of the stones went right by his head on either side, skimming right past his ears, and the other rock went straight through the top layer of his hair.**
> 
> **"There's more where that came from, too!" she yelled, triumphant.**
> 
> **Malfoy knew when he had lost, so he threw the Remembrall in the air and darted back towards the ground. Harry dived at the ground catching the Remembrall bare feet above the grass, and landed.**
> 
> **McGonagall, having gotten back from the hospital wing, had seen the whole thing. She hauled Harry and Abby off to the castle, and, to their shock, introduced them to Oliver Wood, making them the new Seeker and Chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.**

As the time flew by, people got used to seeing Xolfina, and Lavender, Abby, Selene, and Hermione became inseparable, as did Harry, Ron and David. The two groups ended up being known as the most trouble-making groups since Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, and Potter had been around, though no one could ever catch the girls, and David had a talent for making up excuses and stories.

Things seemed to pass uneventfully until...

"All students please report to the Great Hall for an assembly. No lolly-gagging, this is a serious matter. House prefects make sure you have your whole groups." It was just after dinner and the two "gangs" were chatting together in the common room, Abby being congratulated on her speech (a confusing announcement with some of the teachers being insulted in it, though that was unprovable by them), and everyone talking about how they had been at Hogwarts for two months now.

When the announcement sounded through the building, the two groups groaned grudgingly walked to the Great Hall with Percy strutting behind them. When they entered the Great Hall with the rest of Gryffindor, they went straight to their tables with whispers and grins.

Professor McGonagall walked up to the front of the students and began to speak. "Student, you may or may not have heard, but there have been several incidents that have occurred around Hogwarts recently." The "gangs" glanced at each other, frowning. They hadn't heard. "Because of this, to ensure your safety, no on is to walk outside after dark, and any suspicious actions is to be reported immediately. Remember, this is to be taken seriously, as it is unknown what is causing these 'incidents.' You may go back to your towers." She stepped back.

The "Gryffindor Group's (The "gangs")" voices echoed as they walked back to the tower.

"This sucks," said David, dully.

"Yeah, now how will we put those light-activated rubber rats in the owlry?" Selene asked, dubiously.

"We could stick them in the teacher's lounge," suggested Ron.

"That'll work!" said Abby, excited.

With much better moods, the first years went back to their tower to work out the details.

When McGonagall's whistle blew, the fourteen Quidditch players lifted into the air. It was Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, and Harry and Abby were both playing in the first game of the season.

Lee Jordan was doing the commentary. "A beautiful day for the first game of the season, and already Gryffindor is in possession! Abyss Firetail, Gryffindor Chaser, has the ball and is zooming towards the goals -- she shoots -- Ravenclaw keeper tries to block, but he's no match for Firetail's amazing aim -- AND SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR! NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE IT! THE GAME'S HARDLY STARTED!

"Ravelclaw's got the Quaffle now! Their Chasers are all passing it back and forth -- towards the goals -- INTERCEPTED! Gryffindor Chaser Katie Bell has gotten the Quaffle!! She passes it to Firetail -- It's passed back -- Back again -- FIRETAIL SHOOTS AND SCORES! TWENTY-ZERO, GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD!

"And wait -- Potter's gone into a dive -- has he spotted the Snitch? -- And -- HE HAS! ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR AND THE GAMES OVER! ONE HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TO ZERO WITH THE GAME OVER IN ABOUT FIVE MINUTES THAT'S GOTTA BE A NEW RECORD --" The rest of Lee's yelling was drowned out by a roar as the crowd surged onto the field, surrounding the rejoicing Gryffindor team.

Abby was yelling herself hoarse as the team hugged and shouted happily. Wood was crying, so thrilled with the game.

"And there wasn't even enough time for Lee to get into trouble for what he was saying! That's a first!" Fred was yelling as he pushed through the crowd with Oliver, leading the team back to the Gryffindor tower common room for a party.

Abby didn't think that day could've gone any better, and her feelings were even more uplifted even more, if that was possible, when she got to the common room and found herself eating chocolate frogs as everyone partied till late at night. Abby even stood up to make an announcement.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention?" The room quieted. "We have just found out from Madam Pomfrey that George Weasley has been diagnosed as incurably insane. This was proven by the fact that he has hair on the palm of his hand, which is the second sign of insanity." Everyone began looking at their hands. "By the way, the first sign of insanity is looking for hair on the palms of your hands." She sat down to yells of "Hey!" and people pretending they hadn't been searching their hands.

"That's a good one. I'll have to remember that," Fred congratulated her. "By the way, everyone already knew George is nutzo."

"But not as much as you," said George.

"I take pride in how insane I am. And, as you have just admitted, I am better than you at being loco, aren't I?" The twins started arguing about who was more loony as Abby walked away thinking that both of them should be locked away.

Abby woke early (off the floor; she hadn't been lying when she'd said she always fell out of bed, she fell out every morning). In fact, it was _too_ early, it was still dark outside. She knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she decided to go ahead and get up. According to Hermione's watch, it was 6:13am.

Abby quickly got dressed and pulled on a thick cloak; the November weather was freezing. She woke Xolfina up ("Why'd ya wake me up? I was having the best dream about ice cream cake") and snapped the black leash to Xolfina's blue collar.

Grabbing her back pack, she climbed out the portrait hole and walked to the oak front door. Abby swung them open. A blast of cold air hit her in the face, but she walked straight forward anyway. Breaking into a jog, she began to run laps around the castle, warming her up and keeping her fit. When she finished the third lap of the huge castle, the sun was already peeking over the trees.

Abby realized she should probably head inside when she thought she saw some movement through the morning mist. There was a large blurry white form, like a horse, but with a horn. Abby grinned. A unicorn! She was just about to run up to greet the familiar form when she saw a black shadow in front of it, that seemed to be dragging the unicorn by--by--a halter and lead rope! Such disgrace! The unicorn must be feeling great shame, and embarrassment right then.

But, what was a man doing dragging a unicorn across the school grounds? But then, the wind shifted, and the unicorn and man were swallowed by the trees and mist. Had she really seen them at all? It seemed much like a dream, now. Still...--

Abby jumped with a jolt. The others must be looking for her. She hurried inside, and went to the Great Hall, going to the end of the Gryffindor table where the first year troublemakers normally sat. The others were already there, eating breakfast.

Hermione's shrill voice rang out when she walked up, "Where have you been?"

"Just jogging." She then recounted what she had seen at the edge of the Forbidden Forest to the others.

"Who would be doing that?" asked Lavender.

"And, more importantly, _why?_" added David.

"Maybe you just need your eyes checked," suggested Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry. "What if something is going on?"

"You never know," stated Selene.

"Maybe we should go outside more often," suggested Hermione. "Not enter the forest or anything, but just walk around more."

"And if we're caught we could just say we were walking Xolfina!" said David excitedly.

"Hey! I know how to use a toilet!" Xolfina stated, crossly.

"Do you flush afterwards?" asked Selene. Xolfina just ignored her and mumbled under her breath about little bratty humans.

Just then, the owl mail arrived. Abby, who normally got less mail than Harry, was surprised when she saw that she had gotten a letter, a box, and a parcel wrapped in paper. Firsts she tore open the letter. It was from her mother, the Queen of Klystah.

> **Dear Abyss,**
> 
> **I hope that you are well. In the box is a new broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, which I hope will come in handy in those Quidditch matches you were telling me about. It is the newest model, and hasn't even come out in stores yet. I hope you put it to good use, and bring honor to Klystah. Make me proud, and write soon.**
> 
> **Your mother,**
> 
> Naomi Bleona-Firetail
> 
> **Queen Naomi of Klystah**
> 
> **PS. Be careful who you trust your secrets with.**

"Wow, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One! I've only got a two-thousand," said Harry, enviously.

"Man, you are _so _lucky! And they're not even in stores! The Slytherins will be so jealous!" Selene looked excitedly at the box the Nimbus 2001 was in.

"You all can have rides later, if you want. We'll have to sneak it, of course, since ya'll aren't allowed to ride broomsticks, but maybe we'll do it over winter break. I'll be here then. Will any of ya'll be here?" Everyone but David was staying, it turned out.

David didn't seem to happy. "I've gotta go back to the farm and work, staying in the freezing weather, breaking ice on the stupid cows water buckets. Stupid cows."

"Hey, don't worry, we'll have a surprise when you get back!" said Hermione, obviously plotting something.

Abby turned her attention to the other parcel, the one wrapped in paper. Inside was a note wrapped around a piece of fruit. The note read:

> Hi Abby,
> 
> Hope you're doing well. Not a lot going on here except for Cloud's usual antics, we all really miss you. Here is a Nemiona fruit from my orchard. Hope you like it! Holly helped me pick it. She's growing so fast! I'll send you a picture of her soon, if I can. Your friend, Sarah has been helping me with everything here, and she sends her regards. Come home soon!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Bondi, Azul, Poppy, Rose, Cloud, and Holly.
> 
> PS. Be careful who you trust your secrets with.

Abby grinned. Her first letter from her friends back home. Quickly, she cut the fruit into pieces, and gave one to each of her friends. They all gasped when they ate them; the fruit seemed to make their hearts swell with joy and ecstasy. Abby grinned at their reaction, and ate her own piece. She loved the feeling of it, and imagined flying, wings spread wide...she quickly jerked herself away from that memory. _That's in the past, Abby! You don't need anymore temptations bothering you. In fact, that's the last thing you need! Just stay satisfied with broomsticks! _But Abby wasn't satisfied. She felt the old, familiar longing return, and pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Did ya'll get anything?" she asked the others.

"A letter from Hagrid. Tea at six-thirty in his house. Gotta a new pet, oh no...wonder what is is this time?" Harry said reading from his letter.

"Maybe a werewolf!" said Lavender.

"Not a joking matter."

"Oh, sorry Abby, forgot about your brother."

"I got a box of cow manure. How sweet." David now hated cows even more.

"Enchant it and send it back," suggested Ron.

"Okay!" David grabbed his wand and tapped the box, muttering, _"Expliodementi" _and handed the box to his owl, Franger. The owl took off.

"What did you do?" asked Selene.

"Made it so it'll explode when Henry opens it." David cackled evilly.

Neville walked over, bleary eyed. "Hey guys, have you seen my toad? He got away again." He started bawling.

"Calm down, Neville, let me think." Abby focused for a moment, then spoke again.

"He's in the trophy room, in the Quidditch Cup."

Neville hiccuped his thanks then ran to get Trevor back.

"How did you know where Neville's frog was?" asked Hermione.

"That's my secret," said Abby. She stood up and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Hey, I just wanna know: have you all heard about the cannibal who passed his brother in the woods? Thank you." She sat down. Everyone was laughing except for Ron who was saying, "What?!? I don't get it." Did any of ya'll nice readers out there get it? Tell me if ya did, 'k?

But just then, the doors burst open and...

* * *

Bwa ha ha ha ha! A cliffhanger! Remember, C, C, and Q welcome! Thanks for reading this far, and hang around for part two, Discovering the Depths- A Unicorn's Blood. Thanx! And remember, you cook marshmellows on flames.

Also, for those of you who wondered, I stuck Parvati Patil in Hufflepuff. I didn't like her.


End file.
